Indoor green walls using plants have been increasingly popular for aesthetics, improved air quality, humidity and natural cooling. Planting system both horizontal and vertical systems have been developed for air cleaning using the microbes living around plant roots for air cleaning. These green structures can pose a number of problems for the owner, mold, algae, and health issues from dirty catch basin reservoir. Drip irrigation or “eb flow systems are the most common methods of irrigation for vertical systems. Because each plant tray drains into the next consecutive tray all the dirt/debris flows into catch basin that is open and exposed to the indoor environment. Poor air circulation creates mold and algae problems, and poor growing conditions for the plants. The plants ability to clean the air is inhibited by these issues and dramatically reduces the potential healthy effects green walls can have. Aeroponic systems like U.S. Pat. No. 850,523B2 Luebbers, Hensley, use spray methods for watering plants still resulting in a mixture of soil and debris in irrigation water which will frequently need to be cleaned. Drip vertical systems like patent #EP1416229A2 Darlington, use an air permeable sub-straight creating a similar problem of organic/dirt debris building up in containment reservoir. EP2654400A 1 Paleszezak discloses a series of pipes, with alternating prismatic shaped bins, for air circulation. W02011 019277 A2 Kluiver discloses a system where indoor pollution is captured on the leaves of a plant and washed into substrate. System W0201 0033423A 1 Wolverton/Middlemark, use beds with various sized substrate to and drip irrigation to process indoor air through. U.S. Pat. No. 6,477,80582 Ware uses similar drip methods, again mixing irrigation water directly with planting mediums and debris. Therefore it is the purpose of this invention to demonstrate an irrigation system that efficiently delivers water and air directly into planting substrate that does not need modification for air flow, while keeping irrigation water separate from living area. It is the purpose of this invention to use air movement to facilitate water movement over a modified wicking system into the soil, not using the capillary nature of the wick to do so as U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,125 Donald Pengorest where a bi expandable metal control device is used for control. Further U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,967 Hickerson, relies on a wick system as well. Capillary wicks are used in many growing devices however controlling the moister they deliver is not easily achieved, leaving soil saturated and unhealthy. There for it is the purpose of this invention to control air and moisture delivery through a specifically designed nozzle that removes the need for electronic equipment for regulating moisture levels.